Government Jobs
Whilst there are many jobs on Fearless, with most having no defined use, the Government is the exception. They are there to create and uphold the law. The President The President is the chief of EvoCity. They are in charge of the Police Force, the SRU team, the Fire Department and the Paramedics in EvoCity. The President is responsible for creating the laws in EvoCity, accepting or denying warrants, setting tax levels and demoting those unable to serve. If the President dies, he is demoted, and cannot rejoin President for 5 minutes. This may dissuade some people from playing with more extreme RP styles, despite being able to use them. There can only be one President, even with a full server. Presidential Commands The President has access to several commands, to help run the city. /broadcast → Broadcast has become rarely used, mostly due to the implementation of the laws system. Back in the day, it was used to broadcast laws and messages to EvoCity. Nowadays, it is mostly used for introductions, and other important public messages. /tax → Setting the tax levels is important in EvoCity, considering the move from flat rate tax to percentage tax. When the system was a flat rate, taxes would range from 0$ to 30$ per payday, and was the same for everyone (including citizens, who had a 50$ paycheck). However, the system was changed to a percentage system, with tax ranging from 0% to 20%, which is fairer on the Citizens. /addlaw, /removelaw, /clearlaws → The laws commands were added with hard work from the development team. They allow the President to add and remove laws via commands, instead of having to broadcast the laws every few minutes. This reduces "spam" in chat, as well as allowing greater RP opportunities, such as Doctor Internet's law list, which has had up to 220 laws. There is a further laws guide which can help people, if they don't know how to use the laws command. /warrant → This is the most used command. However, with updates to announcements, it is even easier to do. The warrant command is used by the President to put search and arrest warrants on players. /wanted → The most unknown command. /wanted simply puts a broadcast in chat, stating that the player in the command is dangerous, and wanted by Police. /demote → This command is used to remove members of the government who cannot do their job. However, the President cannot use this power to Back Seat Administrate. /lockdown → This command is used to place the city into lockdown. It places the text "A lockdown is in progress, please return to your homes" in the top right of everyone's screen. It also places this message in chat. This normally allows for Police to arrest people outside, since they are in breach of the command. Whilst not required, it is good RP to broadcast the reason for the lockdown, to keep the citizens informed. /unlockdown → Removes a current lockdown. /nexuslights → When on v2d, this command is used to change the colours of the lights in the Nexus. Mostly, this is purely for aesthetic reasons, however, it may have use in the laws. Restrictions There are several restrictions in the RP that the President can do. For example, to become a dictator, the President requires the permission of an administrator. The President also cannot override the permalaws, such as making contraband legal. There are several other restrictions, so we cannot go over them all here. Strategic Response Unit (SRU) The SRU is responsible for the upholding of law and order in high risk situations. The unit is comprised of either 0-4 SRU Members, depending on dynamic slots, and 1 SRU Sergeant. All members are armed with a M4A1, Five Seven. There can only be 1 SRU Sergeant, and between 0-4 SRU, dependent on dynamic slots. SRU Sergeant The SRU Sergeant is in charge of the SRU Unit. He commands them whilst on mission, and helps them to train when off. It is up to the Sergeant, how the unit is organized. For example, he might make all members of the team use codenames. Sergeant's Commands The SRU Sergeant has several commands to help him manage the SRU. /demote → As with the President, this command is used to remove people who are not fit for the job. However, the command can only be used on other members of the SRU team. /teamname → In the good old days, the Sergeant would yell ""DO /JOB OR DEMOTE"" down radio. However, with the teamname command, it is a lot easier to a entire SRU team renamed. It just changes the default job title for SRU to whatever is put as an argument. Police The Police Unit is charged with keeping law and order in EvoCity. Generally, anything that is not dealt with by the SRU, is done by Police. Normally, this is everything but large raids and hostage situations. For instance, Vehicle Stops, Vehicle Control Points, searching for Wanted Criminals, small firearms events, trespassing and many other crimes are dealt with by the Police. All Officers are armed with the standard Glock 17 sidearm, with the ability to attach a under-barrel flashlight. The Sergeant is issued a MP5 Submachine Gun, and lastly all Officers are able to equip the M3 Shotgun, MP5 and the M4A1. Police Sergeant The Sergeant is in control of the Police Force. Like the SRU Sergeant, the Police Sergeant controls the training, and the actions, of the Police Force. He has access to the same commands as the SRU Sergeant, except they only work on the Police. Despite being in control of the "Police", he is not in control of the SRU team. by default, since they are separate branches. Equipment As well as being equipped with their standard weapons, the Police also have access to several pieces of equipment. They have a radar gun, taser, Arrest/Unarrest Stick and a ram. As well as this, the Police are able to spawn the Police Car, in addition to regular vehicles, which allows them to make marked patrols, and to pull over vehicles. However, to use normal "civilian" cars, you require the permission of the Sergeant, or the President. Nexus Desk Secretary The NDS is in charge of the lobby, by default. However, with the use of the job command, and with the President's permission, they can do any feasible RP, including Vice-President! When NDS, most people will set up a desk and a defence. This allows people to get a meeting, whilst preventing people from just running in. Whilst being very passive, it opens up a great wealth of RP opportunities. Paramedic The role of the Paramedic is simple. Stop people from dying. Paramedics often set up a HQ, and wait there for callouts. When they are called, they then drive at speed, in an ambulance, to wherever they were called, and start healing people who need help. Just remember, don't step on the bodies... By default, the Paramedic is equipped with a health vial, and the ability to use the ambulance. Restrictions Since they are a government job, they cannot join a gang, just healing them. They cannot heal during a raid, since it provides an unfair advantage to one team, and may result in you being banned! Firefighter The firefighter has a crucial role in EvoCity. They tackle fires, both vehicle fires and house fires. Most calls are from when a car has crashed, and explodes. Firefighters, like Paramedics, often make a HQ and wait for callouts. When doing your job, you can increase the amount of RP you do. For example, why not try using the me command, saying "*** John Internet unreels the fire hose.", since it would enhance your RP? The firefighter comes equipped with Fire Extinguisher and the Fire Axe. Category:CityRP Jobs Category:Government